<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy's Favorite Game by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918966">Sammy's Favorite Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Dean Winchester Whump, Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Once you start its hard to stop, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Dean Winchester, Stuffing, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a messy idea. Dean's doubtful but when can he ever say "no" to Sammy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Like a Thanksgiving Turkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh, I think I might actually puke…” Dean groaned, leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam arched an eyebrow at his gluttonous brother before picking up the fork lying across Dean’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t want anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean burped into his fist and grimaced. “Dude-- I’m serious. If you don’t get that out of my face, I’m gonna spew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, you love pie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- and I’d rather it stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>my belly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as he took the remaining plate and placed it in the sink with the others Dean had finished earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to move to the bedroom?” he asked, feeling his jeans tighten at the prospect of what was about to happen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him a wary look. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely, one hundred </span>
  </em>
  <span>percent sure you want to do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. That was kind of the whole point of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam said, gesturing to the various take out containers and crumbs littering the countertops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dean burped. “Ugh...Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood next to Dean’s chair. He gestured towards the hallway that leads to their bedrooms. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean glances up at him, dubious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I <em>can</em>…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam bent over to rest his hands on Dean’s swollen belly for a few moments. Something shifted beneath his palm. Dean groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I’m sure you will.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Redecorate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's no turning back now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Dean plopped onto the edge of the bed, he wasn’t feeling well. His stomach was so bloated it ached and he had a serious case of gas. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy, on the other hand, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Dean’s rounded tummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d positioned them on the bed so Dean sat between his spread legs while they watched a movie. At first, Sam simply rested his hands on Dean’s gut, but when his big brother started moaning sickly, he gently massaged the distended flesh.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hic-</span>
  </em>
  <span> really sure about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I told you. I want this. But if you don’t--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say th-</span>
  <em>
    <span>-hic-</span>
  </em>
  <span>at. I just meant that uh, things are gonna happen pretty soon…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hands paused after hearing his brother’s admission. “You’re starting to feel sick?” he asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hic- </span>
  </em>
  <span>yeah. Fucking hiccups aren’t--” Dean abruptly cut off what he was going to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned forward so he could cradle Dean’s belly, peeked at his brother’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s lips were pressed tightly together and his eyes were clenched shut as his throat moved rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed his brother’s bobbing Adam’s apple while reaching beneath his bloated stomach. His fingers sought out Dean’s limp dick. He softly stroked it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight it, Dean. The whole point of tonight is so I can watch you. C ‘mon, big brother… just relax. Give in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s disagreement with that sentiment was shown with a quick shake of his head. The movement made him feel worse, however, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sam pulled Dean’s hand away, Dean whimpered. Sam responded by pressing his hand down on Dean’s belly button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s shoulders jerked forward and a cascade of chunky vomit spilled onto his lap. Sam watched in the mirror he’d positioned against the far wall when Dean’s cheeks puffed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sat his brother up so the next mouthful sprayed over their legs, covering the blankets. He slid one hand around Dean’s waist and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, kissing his neck as he continued to heave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, why did I agree to th--” Dean’s back moved beneath Sam as more warm sick splattered into the growing puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam lifted his head to take in the sight of his sick big brother. Dean’s chin was dripping as he panted for breath, his shirt soaked through, and<em> his lap…</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Sam instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. I don’t think I’m f--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t let Dean finish. He manhandled his brother until Dean was facing him, his protruding stomach pressed against Sam, their dicks only separated by two layers of cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, stop. I’m gonna--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam laid his hands on either side of Dean’s face and kissed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shoving his tongue past his brother’s soiled lips so he could taste the remnants of his dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean placed his hands flat on Sam’s chest and pushed away. “What the hell, Sam?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I’m sorry, you look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. God, I just… I want you to ride me, Dean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean turned his head away to cough, his stomach preparing for round two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’ mon, man. Please? You said you were up for this, but if you want to stop-- Look, if you don’t want to see what comes next, then you should probably leave. You know, because-- <em>Y</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ou… this</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Fuck, Dean, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grabbed his brother’s sticky hand, shoved it between them. Dean’s eyes widened when he felt the hard bulge straining against his little brother’s jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit… Sammy…” Dean’s aroused groan morphed into a sick grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Dean,” Sam coaxed, running his hands up Dean’s arms, down his chest, around his back, over his belly. He wanted to touch everywhere all at once. Feel the deep cough against his chest, the shudder before the inevitable heave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna feel you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gagged, swallowing down whatever had come up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back, Dean. I want this. I promise.” As he spoke, Sam reached down to unfasten his jeans, groaning with relief when his dick was finally free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, big brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either open your mouth or I’ll shove my fingers in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s lips parted slightly, his chin dropping to his chest so he didn’t have to look at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. Look at me. Wanna see those pretty green eyes when you puke on my cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A line of salty drool oozed over Dean’s bottom lip. It dripped onto Sam’s hand where it was stroking his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s chest spasmed-- his stomach clenched. He gritted his teeth, feeling the sickness climb his throat. Sam’s free hand traveled to his neck, his thumb brushing over Dean’s Adam’s apple as it worked to prevent him from puking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Dean. Nice and easy. Just relax.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sick burp split the air and Dean’s eyes closed momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Dean. Wanna see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a harsh cough, Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s shoulders and he vomited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hand and dick were immediately coated with wet warmth. His fist sped up, Dean’s sick squelching in his lap while he jacked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s cheeks puffed out and he ducked his head as more came out. Sam threw his head back and closed his eyes when he moaned, “Oh, fuck, yeah, Dean-- Shit, do it on my chest!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean quickly raised his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam tangled his hand in his brother’s short hair as he nodded, “Do it, Dean. Hold it until you can’t. Spray it all over me, big brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that his stomach was finally close to empty, Dean was feeling aroused again. Not by the mess covering the bed and them, though. No, it was the intense desire in his brother’s eyes. The speed at which Sam was fisting himself. Hearing such dirty, nasty words come out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Dean, so hot… the way you just give in. Love seeing you like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yeah-- do it! Puke on me, Dean!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean burped once, twice… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam slid his free hand up his brother’s body, following the convulsions and twitches as the sickness built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I can feel it. It’s warm under my hand...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned forward so he could kiss his brother’s throat as it worked. “Yeah, almost there, Dean. Gonna be so good when it comes out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flowing into the back of his mouth, slicking over his tongue. His jaw clenched to hold it back, his eyes tightly shut, Dean leaned forward and pressed his tight lips against Sam’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck! I’m so close!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks filled to capacity, Dean wiggled back in Sam’s lap and aimed for the broad expanse of his brother’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next heave brought up too much for him to hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm vomit splattered all over Sam’s chest as he grunted, his fist sliding through the liquid coating his dick. Dean hacked the last of his stomach contents out just as Sam bucked his hips and shot his load onto Dean’s filthy tee-shirt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End Is Nigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when he thinks it's over, it's not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he could finally breathe normally, Sam grabbed the glass on the nightstand and offered it to his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gratefully accepted the glass of water. He took a careful sip to rinse then spat into the puddle of sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smoothed his hand over Dean’s back before plucking a few tissues from the box to gently wipe his brother’s face off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.” Dean’s voice was raspy and he had to clear his throat twice before he got the words out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you head to the bathroom? I’ll clean up in here then, come to join you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded and swung his leg over Sam’s lap so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He rested for a minute, taking another drink of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was a little concerned about the lack of emotion coming from his brother. “Dean? You sure you’re okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small nod followed by, “Yeah, just a little sore.” Dean coughed as he pulled his tee-shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements were slow, careful. Sam watched him anxiously, trying to determine if Dean was really okay with what just happened. He hadn’t been expecting his brother to jump for joy after their experiment, but Sam hadn’t been expecting this either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Sam rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay… Just-- need a minute...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean raised his hand and covered Sam’s. “I’m okay, Sammy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother’s mumbled words were not reassuring. Sam frowned when he stood and left the room without another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since this had been planned, clean up was fairly easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shed his clothes and tossed them in the middle of the bed before gathering up the sheets to reveal the plastic liner underneath. A little bit had gotten on the floor and on Sam’s pillow, but overall, it was much less of a mess than he’d been expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dropping the soiled linens and clothes in the wash, Sam walked into the communal shower room to clean himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Dean’s puke-- It was already drying sticky on his skin and crusty in his pubes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was in the far shower stall, his head propped against the wall while the water ran over his body. One hand slowly stroking his hard cock while the other cupped his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam walked toward his brother as if pulled by a magnetic force. By the time Dean licked his lips in the familiar action that meant he was close, Sam was standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping his hand over Dean’s, Sam sucked on his brother’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Sammy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean groaned, feeling his brother’s hand take over. His eyes still closed, he tangled his hand in Sam’s hair to pull him into a fierce kiss. The water pounded onto Sam’s back while they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Dean turned so his belly was against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed the back of his neck as his hands roamed over Dean’s belly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So fucking hot, Dean...Haven’t come that hard in a long time, big brother…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam’s words were mumbled as he kissed his way down Dean’s back. Sinking to his knees, he kneaded Dean’s ass until he could nip the sensitive skin with his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hissed, his cock twitching against his belly. Sammy may like things </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Dean preferred a little pain. “Smack it, Sammy-- Smack my ass!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud slap echoed in the bathroom. Dean whimpered, just a whisper away from the finish line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pried Dean’s cheeks apart to reveal his winking hole. Knowing his brother liked it rough, he shoved three of his fingers in with no lubricant and no hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean shouted. His dick spurted a long stream of cum onto the tiled wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned down to tongue at Dean’s opening, his fingers pounding into Dean’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s orgasm was interrupted by a hard spasm in his stomach. Unable to move, his face pinned to the wall while Sam finger-fucked him, the small mouthful of watery vomit dripped over his chin and down his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam allowed him to step away from the wall. Dean braced his hands on his knees, belching up even more water. Each painful heave that jerked Dean forward also pulled Sam’s fingers deeper into his ass. Until a second smaller orgasm overcame him in the midst of trying to clear his mouth of bitter saliva and stomach acid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was over, Dean was exhausted. Not only had his abs had the most intense workout in...</span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>… but he’d also come twice. Ready to pass out on Sam’s hopefully </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, Dean stumbled out of the still-running shower to sit down heavily on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam quickly showered while Dean caught his breath then joined him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Thought you were done…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean burped softly. Grimacing, he tried to settle his still-upset stomach. “I’m not sure I am…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s brow creased. Concerned, he asked, “You still feel sick?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Dean said, shrugging. “It’s just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy--</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rose from the bench, walked over to the sink to fill up a glass of water. Walking back, he handed it to Dean. “Here, drink this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared suspiciously at the glass before looking up at Sam. “Dude-- I don’t think I can…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squatting down in front of Dean, Sam took his hand. “Hey-- trust me, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, “...Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predictably, when Dean finally accepted the glass, he only took a small sip at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’ mon, Dean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it,” Sam said, getting up to grab the trash can from the corner of the room. He glanced over his shoulder at his big brother, watching him warily. “It’s best if you drink it all at once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to chug it? Seriously?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Sam hummed, taking a seat on the bench beside his brother. He placed the bin on the floor in front of them. “It will upset your stomach and hopefully send up the rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grimaced. “Oh, geez. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span> puke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled, “Just a little. But you should feel better after this.” He leaned over to kiss his brother’s temple. “Ready?” he asked, positioning one hand on Dean’s back to hold him steady as much as providing a point of contact.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man sighed heavily before nodding. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank deeply. Twice, the water tried to come back up, but he swallowed it down until the glass was finally empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” he asked breathily, leaning forward with a hand on his belly. It felt full and heavy... like it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>the happenings in the bedroom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait…” Sam cautioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vomit rushed up Dean’s throat so fast that it splattered on the floor when he turned his head to face the bin. It didn’t stop-- the water just kept coming, forcing its way out of his mouth and nose. Dean coughed helplessly, praying for the end to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re alright, just breathe…” Sam shushed, rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fu--” Dean pitched forward to release another wave into the bottom of the trash can. “-uck I am,” he finished, panting heavily while liquid dripped from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next heave was unproductive… and the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed his temple once more. “See? It’s almost over…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aftercare Is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He fricken earned this snuggly moment. Chick flick be damned!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean earned a little Sammy comfort, don't you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, God…” Dean groaned, one hand cradling his sore abdomen. “I feel like I just did a thousand crunches…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re done?” Sam asked, his hand on the rim of the can. When Dean nodded tiredly and let his head drop to Sam’s shoulder, Sam moved it out of the way. “Can you walk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dean gave him an unamused look and stood, his belly protested. “Son of a--!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam winced sympathetically before wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk down the hall was slow, Dean whimpering during the last few steps. He collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto his side, preventing any unwanted pressure on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam slipped into bed behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, “I know it probably wasn’t as enjoyable for you, but I… God, Dean-- that was fucking amazing. You did so well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. “Glad one of us enjoyed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam reached behind himself for the hot water bottle he’d prepared before joining Dean in the bathroom. He gently rested it against Dean’s stomach, holding it in place with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, that feels nice,” Dean murmured, feeling sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam ducked his head to kiss Dean’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that… bitch.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>